Loving a demon
by The Great Uniter
Summary: A Nazis and an innocent girl in 1937. One is one the path to be a killer the other is trying to not fall into there arms. She just wants to be a normal girl not be forced to be apart of a horrindess plan


Ding ding ding the school day is over children are gathering their things and heading home. The spring air was nice on my skin it blew my jacket back no effort at all. I had to return home quickly my father a very high ranking member of the national socialist German workers party he had a surprise for me and I was expected to be home no later than 3. You see I was an only child and my mother and father didn't get along very well so my mother left when I was a infant leaving my father to care for me. He learned that being a father was no easy job he had to deal with a crying baby in the middle of the night me getting into everything crawling walking tantrums my body changing me getting older. He raised me on his own I thank him for that every day he is my father and I love him so but there is just one thing that I do not care for and that he leaves everyday for work leaving me as the mistress of the house to help with the house. I did light housework and homework. I looked around the world that I lived in 1937 it was four months after Hitler helped our country of Austria-Hungry when we needed it the most I decided to run the rest of the way home I ran up the steps and opened the door to see my father standing in the doorway waiting for me. "Papa" I said putting my arms around him which he returned the embrace. "Eliza my child" Papa had such a warm smile on his face we just looked at eachother for a moment longer before papa spoke up "Eliza I have something that I want to tell you"

Oh dear what could it be?

I waited for a response "We will be moving to a better part of the country Vienna to be exact I have been given a big promotion'

I sighed that got my father's attention he raised a eyebrow at me well at my outburst "Something wrong Eliza"? Papa asked. "No nothing at all I just did not expect this wonderful news from you that is great to hear" I said throwing my arms around my father's neck he laughed at my burst of excitement. How could I not be happy my father was getting a promotion after he has worked so hard to provide for me us it was nice to know that things were looking up for us.

A week later papa was having a party to celebrate his promotion. There were people in uniforms everywhere and women as things were already at our new home in Vienna so all that was left was to get through this party and then onto our new lives.

I was up in my room looking at myself in the mirror I was wearing a white dress with gloves there was a knock at my door "come in' I said as I was fixing my medium length brown hair I saw through the mirror who had entered my room it was 21 one year old Amon Goeth. "Your father wants you downstairs to greet guests" He said it softly I raise myself up from the vanity seat turning to Amon I smile at him when we are alone he smiles at me and acts kind to be. I was now 16 years old and was ready to marry my father said all I had to do now was find a suiar bad get married. I did not wish to marry I had to be with my father after all I was all that he hard left.

"Of course' i said we walk down the hallway to the staircase I proceeded to go down the stairs but Amon stops me mid step and takes my hand placing it on his arm. We were side by side now I looked at him in all of m y years of knowing Amon he has never offered me his arm never. I shrugged it off we walked down the stairs which that caught the attention of many people in the room. They would look at us then turn to each other talking and nodding their heads. I wanted to know what the fuss was all about. I looked at Amon he had a confident look on his face like he had won a prize that no one else could have. I saw that he and Ruth looked eyes. Oh I see he was courting her to be his wife. Not that it really bothered me I..no it didn't bother me. Once we got to the ground floor I went to go drop my hand from his arm but he took his other hand and placed it on mine. Why would he keep my arm on his? Ruth and Amon were still locking eyes all of the adults shared glances some nodded others just looked at us. Amon stopped looking at Ruth he looked down at me with a caring smile I looked away with a shade of pinkness on my cheeks.

Amon looked away from me he lead me over to the dance floor. He held me close to him. I still did not understand why Amon was holding me close to him. I wanted to know why all of the adults were looking at us. Amon took my hand from his arm and put it on his shoulder he took my other hand into his and he started to lead us in a dance. As we glided across the floor his gaze never left mine he had a warm smile on his face I shyly turned my head from him pinkness on my face.

He gently tilted my head to look at him I was shy I didn't want to look at him but he would take no for an answer. "It's okay Eliza you're safe with me" Amon said. I knew I was safe with him but I couldn't ignore the many faces that were staring at us. Amon started to twirl me around the dance floor we looked at eachother in the eyes never leaving eachothers gazes. I had to raise my head to look at him he was 6'3 and I was 5'8. Of course that never bothered me. I rested my head on his shoulder he put his head to nuzzle my forehead which that caused me to blush even more which Amon thought that was cute because he smiled at me in a way that made my heart sore.

Once the dance was over Amon held me close to him until we were off the dance floor. He looked down at me his blue eyes looking into my blue eyes a gentle and pleased smile on his face. I looked to see many people behind us giving us nods and approving looks again. Amon and I saw that Ruth was coming towards us. She looked right at Amon not even looking at me. Amon let go of me he stepped towards Ruth. I had a concerned look on my face as Amon was going to walk away with Ruth he stopped and turned his head towards me he say the facial expression that I had he turned towards he once again. "I will be right back I have something that needs to be taken care of"

I was relaxed again a smile on my face again "it's okay Amon I understand" that seemed to reassure him what I did not expect from is that he tapped my nose and in a different tone of voice he said "Don't go anywhere little minx I'll be back" with that he turned his heel and walked out to the balcony with Ruth.


End file.
